Know your Storm Hawks
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: For the fun of it, the Storm Hawks and their equantences are interviewed by an unseen being... This should be fun; just not for them.
1. Aerrow

**A story quickly thrown together while my larger works are under -well- work... I understand people may not like me doing this, but I need to post something while I do my heavy working on the side...**

**ANYWAY! Enjoy this story, I'm sure you know how this works...**

**Let's just get to kicking the leader of the Storm Hawks butt and make him get angry... Just because I don't like him ^^**

* * *

A calmed, easy smile graced across Aerrow's young face as the single spot light in the abysmal room lit him and the chair he sat upon.

**Know your star, know your star, know your star, know your star…**

Aerrow quickly sits himself up properly and awaits for his interview to start.

**Aerrow…**

**He's not a natural red head…**

"Actually, that isn't true. I understand where you're coming from with that since there aren't a lot of red heads in the Atmos, but my hair is natural…"

**Aerrow…**

**He's actually part Cyclonian…**

"Well wait… I'm not one bit Cyclonian. I disapprove of their actions and overall find their actions as horrible…"

**Aerrow…**

**He never wears socks…**

"What? What kind of lie is that?"

**It's no lie…**

"Yes it is! I always wear socks! Who told you I don't!"

**Aerrow…**

**He rubs cheese on Radarr…**

"That's crazy! I mean… who would do that?"

**Somebody who doesn't wear socks…**

"I do wear socks!"

**Now you know… Aerrow…**

"I'm pretty sure they don't!"

**Go rub cheese on Radarr, Cyclonian…**

"If I find you, you'll get it!" Aerrow quickly kicks off his chair and storms off into the darkness, lighting his way with his energy daggers blue glow.

* * *

**Now ask yourself... Does he wear socks? Really... go and watch the show... you'll keep looking at his feet, making sure he's wearing socks.**

**If you like this story, do tell me... And if this does good enough, i'll take requests and may keep it going... if not, well, this was still a fun story to do on the side.**

**And to you people who want my main stories out- Well it's almost done... just wait for me ^^**


	2. Piper

**Now, time for the person I hate most... but I know people like her so i'll go easy on her... for now.**

* * *

Piper looked around the dark atmispher of the room with slight worry, but remained seated in her wooden stool seat; waiting calmly for the voice to chime in…

**Know your star, know your star, know your star, know your star…**

Instently, Piper sat up strate and folded a leg over the other leg, attempting to look as dignified as she could.

**Piper…**

**She's a kleptomaniac…**

"Sorry, but that's not possible. I'm an up right citizen, I've never stolen anything…"

**Piper…**

**She's the Queen of Terra Sue…**

"Terra what? That's not a Terra… Is it? No, even if it was, I'm not the queen… I'm not the queen of anything,"

**Piper…**

**Her real name is Admiral ****Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopoli…**

"That's not even a real name! Who told you that that could _possibly_ be my name!"

**Oppsokopoli…**

**She's a great…**

"Well, thank you. At least that one isn't rude…"

…**At stealing Aerrow's socks…**

"That doesn't make sense! Who would steal socks!"

**Who indeed… Oppsokopoli…**

**And now you know… Admiral Poppinpaddle-Oppsokopoli…**

"That's not my name! They don't know anything yet!"

**Yes they do…**

"All they know are the lies you're spinning out for them," In a huff, Piper kicked off her chair and stomped away into the darkness; cursing that she came here under her breath.

* * *

**Yup... yeah i may go back and beat her up harder, this was TOO soft... Anyway, if you want someone else, tell me.**


	3. Starling

**You all know her, you all love her, and some of you like to write about her... Ladies and gentlemen here she is: Starling!**

**Anyway, enjoy and just read at your own delight; you are in for a fun time.  
**

* * *

Checking about her surroundings, Starling let a nervous sigh escape her lips as she waited for whatever it was she was brought to this dark area for…

**Know your star, know your star, know your star, know your star…**

Starling cracked one of her usual dignified smirks and awaited what was to happen next.

**Starling…**

**She's old…**

"Old? I'll have you know that I am in a right fine age. I am at the peak of my young age,"

**Starling…**

**Just admitted that it's all down hill from here…**

"No, what I meant was that I may not be 'young' but I certainly am not old,"

**Starling…**

**She's from Terra Britain…**

"Terra what? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. There is no Terra named that,"

**Starling…**

**Speaks in a fake accent…**

"What fake accent! This is my natural speaking voice; and I would thank you kindly to not pick at it,"

**Starling…**

**Is self-conscious about her accent from Terra Britain…**

"Again, that is not a real place. And I am not self-conscious about my accent; in fact, men find it alluring,"

**Starling…**

**She's pretty…**

"Oh, well thank you…"

…**Pretty old…**

"I am not old! I'm in the same age group as that Dark Ace!"

**Now you know, Starling…**

"All they think they know is that I'm from place called Terra Britain and that I'm old; both of which are lies,"

**Tell it to your old folk friends, like Dark Ace…**

"I am a vengeful person; you will not get away with this besmirching of my honor whoever you are…" Quickly, Starling steps down from her chair and walks off into the darkness, fuming over the lies that have been spread.

* * *

**Yeah... I just said that... Makes you wounder now, huh?**


	4. Dark Ace

**Eh... Dark Ace part 1... I say part 1 because i'm not done with him just yet... Basicly this is to put down a base for later. Enjoy.**

* * *

Striking a reluctant scowl, Dark Ace sat himself down into the wooden stool that rested in the middle of the only light in the room.

**Know your star, know your star, know your star, know your star…**

Dark Ace slowly rolls his crimson eyes along with a fold of his arms, awaiting what would come next.

**Dark Ace…**

**He's gay…**

"No, I'm not gay… Just because I wear tight clothes, keep my hair kempt and slick, doesn't mean I'm gay…"

**Dark Ace…**

**Has feelings for Aerrow…**

"What? That's sick! First, I'm not gay, but we've covered that; second, he's a little punk that I want to kill like I killed Lightning Strike! But tell me, what kind of sick freak would ever think I like that red haired brat?"

**Dark Ace…**

"Oh, I see I can't ask you anything but you can say whatever you want… perfect…"

**He's a pedophile…  
**

"A pedo- No! No way am I letting that one slide. I do not work that way; that's just sick! I'll have you know I like older women, not little girls,"

**Dark Ace…**

**Is into grandmas…**

"That's…not…what…I… meant! I meant in my age group. I'm not into young girls or old ladies!"

**What about Master Cyclonis..?**

"That—Wait… I'm not saying anything about her. I'm not walking into some trap where you say that I'm into her then I argue with you; I'm not stupid,"

**Dark Ace…**

**Just said he likes Master Cyclonis…**

"…I have an army you know? I could call them right now and have them beat you into a pulp,"

**Now you know, Dark Ace…**

"Sure they do… Now I'm just going to go outside, and call my Talons…"

**More like call your little girl friend Cyclonis and your boyfriend Aerrow…**

"I'd watch your back if I were you…" Raising from his seat, Dark Ace points his glowing red blade at the light above him, launching a red spark ball at it and shattering it.

* * *

**Enterprit the story at your own wish... But it's Dark Ace's words... See you next time.**


	5. Master Cyclonis

**It's time for our favourite little dictator: Master Cyclonis. Ready? Too bad, we start now...**

* * *

Her face was a deadpan look of bleak interest as she sat in her seat, checking her painted finger nails for any dirt; seeing that as more interesting then whatever this was.

**Know your star, know your star, know your star, know your star…**

**Master Cyclonis…**

**She's gothic…**

"I suppose I am… By definition of my clothing and choice of make up, I could be defined as such,"

**Master Cyclonis…**

**She secretly wants to be a Storm Hawk…**

"Honestly, some times I do wonder what it would be like to shed these robes and ride along side respectable members of society,"

**Master Cyclonis…**

**Has a crush on Dark Ace…**

"Well… He is a quite handsome fellow and a valued member of my elites. Why else do you think I keep him so close and out of danger? Not that he couldn't handle it, of course,"

**Master Cyclonis…**

**She's… She's…**

"Oh, any time you're ready, really…"

**Master Cyclonis…**

**PICKS HER NOSE!**

"Oh, and here I thought no one would figure out why I keep checking under my nails…"

**Stop that!**

"Sorry, I thought this was about you telling people about me, so far you're doing a great job,"

**Master Cyclonis…**

**She's a brat…**

"Already out of quips? I'm surprised…"

**Ugh… Master Cyclonis…**

**I don't know…?**

**Secretly wishes she was a boy…?**

"…That's ridiculous. I am the leader of the greatest world power in the world –Cyclonia- and I have the power of 'The Binding'; why would I want to be male?"

**Then why are you 'Master' Cyclonis and not 'Mistress' Cyclonis..?**

"Does it make any difference? That is a too old fashioned way of viewing position; It makes no difference if I'm Master or Mistress,"

**Right…**

**Mr. Cyclonis…**

"What did you call me?"

'**He's' a grandma's 'boy'…**

"Don't you dare call me a boy; and keep my Granmama—I mean, her formal highness out of this!"

**Now you know, Mistress Cyclonis…**

"You will show me respect you whelp!" Cyclonis hissed deeply, gripping her staff's shaft tightly. Leaving the room with a huff, her flaring crystal at the point of her staff glowered as she walked into the darkness.

* * *

**You were so close to getting out of there with dignity Cyclonis...**


	6. Dove

**It's been far too long, but from here on a lot more stories will be coming up and add ons to stories will be put in. None the less, you're here to read, not hear me jabber.**

**Today, we take a look at that pot wearing fire cracker Dove!**

* * *

However much the dark had engulfed around her, Dove fixed the tin, top rusted, makeshift pot helmet atop her kempt, spinach green haired head and put a face of focused confidence across her face.

**Know your star, know your star, know your star…**

Allowing only one creep of surprise to slither up her back, Dove let out an even breath before giving an even smile.

**Dove…**

**She has no taste buds…**

"Excuse me? Voice from ze' Darkness Sir? Zat' isn't true; I love ze' taste of cheese… much like grandpapa and ze' rest of ze' Rebel Ducks."

**Dove…**

**She's lactose intolerant…**

"Pardon? No, no. Where you not listening? I said I like _cheese,_ a product from milk. Which would mean I am not lactose intolerant in any way… Get zat' straight please."

**Dove…**

**She's poor…**

"Poor! I am not poor! Ze' Rebel Ducks have as much money as any Sky Knight Squadron in ze' Atmos! So, as a whole, I as part of ze' team am not poor."

**Dove…**

**Dresses like that by choice…**

"Well I—I wouldn't—It's cheaper and easer zo' manage then zose' shabby scraps of iron ze' Storm Hawks wear…"

**Dove…**

**Thinks the Storm Hawks dress shabby…**

"No, no! I didn't say zat'! I zed' zat' ze' pats I wear are easier to manage then zeir' armor! Zey' dress fine for ze' amount of money zey' can spend on clothes."

**Dove…**

**Just admitted Sky Knights are poor…**

"Zat' isn't what I meant! Honest!"

**Now you know, Dove…**

"Zey' most certainly do not!"

**Better hurry to the penny saver before it closes Dove…**

"I'll hurry alright. I'll hurry right to ze' Rebel Ducks and Terra Gale zo' we can stop your lying. No one disrespects ze' title of Sky Knight or Sky Knight Squadron," Dove grunted with displeasure before getting to her clad, pantsuit feet and onto the black stage floor. Not uttering a single following word after her threat, the French accent Rebel Duck stalked off into the dark; clanging and clanking her clad pot armor all the way out.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you all later... Oh, and if you have any requests, feel free to say them.**


	7. Finn

**It was going to happen sooner or later... Our loveable (for now) Finn of the Storm Hawks!**

**Hope you all enjoy; and remember... I don't own Storm Hawks but i'm always open for ideas.**

* * *

His expression was –in his mind- cool and charming, much like all his actions. He folded one of his legs over the other as he relaxed into the chair positioned in the darkness; not a single strand of his thick blonde hair straying from the spikes of his hairstyle.

**Know your star, know your star, know your star, know your star…**

The chime of the echoing announcer's voice struck Finn to quickly smirk more "charming" in preparation of what would follow next.

**Finn…**

**He's wearing a wig…**

"Wig? No this real hair, _my _real hair. It's one hundred percent Finn; no substitution or equal."

**Finn…**

**He's half fish…**

"Half fish? Wait; is these facts about Tritonn, 'cause he's half fish, and he's the kind of dude that would wear a wig… not me."

**Finn…**

**He can't get a lady…**

"I can't get a—I can get girls! Girls love the Finnmeister! No girl can resist my charm or my cool rock n' roll."

**Dove, Piper, Starling…**

"I-I work with them! If I wanted to get them to fall for me, I could!"

**Ravess, Master Cyclonis…**

"They're Cyclonian! If I got them to fall for my charm, it couldn't work out 'cause we'd always have to fight against each other… I can't make someone fight the person they love. It's not right!"

**Finn…**

**Just said that every female in the Atmos could fall for him if he wanted them to…**

"Yeah. I guess that's what I said."

**Finn…**

**Doesn't know that the walls of this building are paper thin…**

"…Huh? Wait-"

**Finn…**

**Doesn't know that the other Storm Hawks and Cyclonians are outside of this building…**

"Wait, WHAT!"

**Now you know, Finn…**

"Uh, wait. Don't send me back out there!"

**Good bye, Ladies' man…**

"I was joking! Come on!" Finn pleaded into the abyss of the vacant darkness as he fell to his knees; to his horror and shuttering fear, an insisting banging pounded against the double door entrance of the building, seemingly by multiple fists.

* * *

**All's well that ends well... For mostly everyone. I asure you, Finn was in pretty good shape after the beating. Anyway, see you all next time.**


End file.
